swi
by snowofhoshi
Summary: what happens when a thunderclan she-cat named Mossheart finds an abandoned kit in the middle of leaf -bare and raises her? just a silly Idea I have rated T for later violence
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful white she-cat padded through the forest as the snow fell softly around her. Her icey blue eyes glanced around nervesly as she padded through thunderclan terratory a small kit swang from her jaws. The kit, a little white she cat with a splash of black behind her tiny right ear as her back left paw was a soft orangish/brown color. she mewed in complaint to the cod that bit through her soft thin kitten pelt and nipped at her soft pik flesh.

The she-cat dropped the kit in the snow near the bramble entrance to the camp that held a large clan of cats. She gave one last glance at the small bundle of whinning fur and turned tail and ran leaving the kit to possibly freeze.

Mossheart padded out of camp for a patrol and stopped dead in her tracks as the grey she-cat's moss green eyes found a small bundle of mewling fur. She gasped and gently lifted the kit and streaked back into camp.

"Cloudstar!" she yowled as the puffy white tom in question padded out of his warm den to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of the little kits bi-colore eyes looking up at him helplessly.

"Mossheart what is this?" he asked looking at her as she gemtly laid the small she-cat at her paws.

"I found her outside in the cold she has no mother scent." She mewed sadly.

"hmm what do you want to do with it?" he asked calmly.

"I want to keep it, Cloudstar." She mewed. he nodded"very well Mossheart. you may keep it and raise it to be a Thunderclan cat." he meowed Mossheart's eyes and face light up.

"thank you cloudstar! I'll call her swiftkit."


	2. Chapter 2

~5 moons later~

Swiftkit batted the mossball gentle over to her brother who caught it with a skilled paw. His gray pelt glinting in the sunlight. Stonekit passes the ball to their sister, Softkit. She jumped at the ball and slipped, falling over. The three kits stare at each other for a few minutes before breaking into laughter.

Mossheart walks out of the nursery looking at her laughing kits curiously.

"soft kit fell…over…the…the…moss ball!" stonekit squeezed out between laughter. His sisters nodded laughing just as hard. Mossheart shoke her head, her own laughter bubbling in her throat. Their moment was cut off by Moonstars yowl.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled and the kits bounded to their spot under the high ledge, bodies shaking in excitement.

"Stonekit, step foreword." the small kit jumped foreword body shaking.

"from this day foreword until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Stonepaw." the leader pased locating a certain ginger Tom in the crowed.  
"Blazeheart, Thunderclan honors your loyalty and bravery and I hope you pass on your knowledge to this apprentice."  
Stonepaw bounded foreword touching his nose to Blazeheart"s and joined him in the crowed of cats.

"softkit step foreword, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Softpaw." he paused looking at his deputy. "stream feather, You are a brave wonderful cat I hope you teach this apprentice your ways." Softpaw shyly touched her nose to stream feather"s

"and Swiftkit please step foreword." Swiftkit stepped foreword. She was in more control of her emotions and sat coolly. "from this day foreward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as swift paw, and I will mentor you." he said and leaped down and touched noses with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Swiftpaw bounded over to her littermates excitedly. "We're finally apprentices!" she squealed.

"I know!" soft kit mewed back as Stonekit chuckled at his sisters.

"softpaw, stone paw, swift paw were taking you out to look at the territory. Lets get going." Cloudstar meowed to them. A chorus of 'oks' sounded from the apprentices as they followed their mentors out of the camp and into the forest. Swiftpaw padded beside Stonepaw gazing amazedly at the beauty of the forest. 'It's soo pretty!' she thought as she walked. She didn't notice they had stopped and ran right into Cloudstar's behind. She fell over and look at Stonepaw.

"why are we stopping?" she asked.

"shadow clan patrol" he hissed quietly to her. She gulped and scrambled to her paws and watched the patrol come out of the bushes. There was three of them one large black tom and two smaller she-cats. One was a pretty tort shell the other had a ginger coat.

"Darkclaw." Cloudstar dipped his head to the shadow clan cat.

"Ahh cloudstar." he said "Finally mentoring an apprentice I see." he said kindly looking at swift paw.

"hello little one I'm Darkclaw, deputy of shadowclan," he meowed "and this is Spottedpely and ginger heart." he said motioning to the two she-cats who smiled kindly at her.

"oh my she's a cutei!" Gingerheart purred.

"thank you, And I'm swift paw." swift paw smiled at the cats and they smiled back.

"well cloudstar we must be on our way. May star clan watch over you all." he mewed as the patrol left and the thunderclan cats padded on.

"Wow they were really nice!" softpaw meowed and stream tail giggled

"yes they are softpaw, now thet Leafstar is leader, every cat in shadow clan are sweet." She meowed as cloudstar and blaze heart nodded their heads.

"wow that's good for them that they have such a wonderful leader like us!" Swiftpaw mewed and cloudstar nuzzled her

"Thanks or the compliment swift paw, I think your great to." he smiled and swift paws pelt heated up and he chuckled and turned the cats around and went back to camp.

"Mossheart!" swift paw called as she streaked across camp to her mother. "guess what!" She meowed excitedly.

"What?" Mossheart chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"I met The deputy of shodowclan and spotted pelt and ginger heart, and they were really nice. Gingerheart said I was cute!" the apprentice said in a rush of words.

"well that's good sweety," moss heart chuckled and ran away to join the other Apprentices,

"Oh look at you all excited cuttlemouse." Jaypaw meowed as she bowled into her friend.

"I missed you jay paw!" she meowed and he laughed

"I missed you to, cuddle mouse." he purred.


End file.
